Tear Me Not
by aikawarazuai
Summary: Why is our poor wanderer so scared of the place called sleep? A glimpse of one of the many anniversaries of Tomoe's death. just a glimpse, remember ;-P


disclaimer: well, everyone always says that they don't own it. This is different from everybody :-P I don't even want to say it :-P 

Tear Me Not   
  
---------------  
  
_A day in the autumn wind.  
Tomorrow in the winter's cold.  
Should we keep going, even after our souls erode?_   
  
The wanderer, one who chose his own path. The adornment for one with shame, a life of loneliness, his own to blame. For his love is lost, his kindness gone, a whisper aloft. The wanderer's song. Yet, he still goes along with his choice, the loss of all things, he cannot rejoice. A first of winter, the remembrance's pain. Of all the people, one especially he slain.   
  
-----   
  
Beginning. He walks down the road of fate, his own is still vague. Every one the snow comes, he hates the snow.   
  
_the snow. I hate it. That I do._   
  
On the aimless journey, he walks. And travels. With no destination?   
  
_In my delirium, I stay astray, trying to forget. I try to escape my fate. My memories of past experience. It's a mad, but my own to bear. No matter what I do, how I try to get away, all I'm doing is getting older._   
  
Growing old, the four years of his roam, will he ever end the path of atonement?   
  
_Three years of wandering. Very, very soon it will be four. My ambush awaits, tomorrow it comes. The ambush, of regret, remorse, lament._   
  
And so he goes, to the place at night when dark has come. In the dark of night, he sleeps, he weeps. Sleep, the biggest fear of all, to him alone. Though he repents with good, after all evil has he shown. (oOx oi, I'm stunned! where did I find that?)  
The wanderer rests, from his ongoing journey. With sword and shall, he risks it all. An open spot, an easy target, though still he rests, but with his guard, he's on it.   
  
_Tomorrow.... stop saying "it will be," for it is already here. How can I relax, on this day? I'll try to sleep away._   
  
Trying to escape? No, he's not. The wanderer chooses sleep, even if that is worse than thought. So, now, the wander begins somewhere more. Someplace, where his mind ashore. The place left with gore... (okay, enough with this poetic rattle ;)   
  
-----   
  
_As if today wasn't just another day,  
The delusion of past and present  
Can bewilder even the most organized mind._

End. A peaceful place, where the wanderer dozes. The tree next to a forest, with a stream on one side. He awakes, from his gentle ease, or so he thinks. A most wonderful sleep has he had, it is the best he's ever seen. Should he go to the water, or leave it to the trees? 

He goes to the water, for a refreshing drink. He looks in the water, he steps back and shrieks. Hands over his mouth, eyes open wide, for what he sees is certainly his pride.   
  
_A shock of terror.  
A precious dove.  
His fatal error.  
His only love._   
  
There, in the stream, lies his Tomoe, a suffocated dream. A now, drowned woman, floating in his terror. A beauty, of love, Beauty itself, hair on her face and smooth in the water. Her kimono, the mud, how can he let his love have her kimono with mud? Her face, the red tears of blood. Oh, don't cry, my delicate love! 

He hastes to get to her, hoping she's still alive. The stream he now enters, turns red and red like wine. The stream of blood, the shocking to divine, his screaming face swims to get out of the bloodied twine. 

A shore, the tree he just had left. A wanderer reached his land, joyful to have been kept, from the red water that now is drenched in him, Tomoe's blood, her tears and all, but still he wept and wept. He turns and looks, back at his Tomoe, a moan of grieve is heard. Our wanderer is once again absurd. 

When he looks back, he sees the blood rise. He wonders, "Did I see that with my eyes?" It wasn't a mirage, no it wasn't just his mind. The blood-red water came upon the grass he stood. It covered his feet, as he watched it in a dismayed soot.   
  
_What should I do? Will I reach my demise? Will I lie in the river along with my wife?_   
  
Thinking of an escape, he tries to reach Tomoe. When he has her, he can leave, he can go. So, the wanderer approaches her, ready to save his love.   
A big noise is made, he is thrown underwater, he hastes to the surface, to the one that he slaughtered.   
  
_no..TOMOE!!!! I can't leave her! No, I mustn't! She can't be killed, not a second time!_   
  
There is no land at all, except for the flooded. Each time surface is near, the conduit ascends, more and more... he can never reach her, for she is gone, though he swims in her gore. Air, the thing that a living one needs, it is needed by him, with his wandering bad deeds.   
  
_T-Tomoe... i-if I suvive... I'll s-save you....._

-----   
  
A sleeping man, next to a tree, holds tight on his sword, with no certain greed. Movement is made, he oans and groans, apparently, he's having a bad dream.   
  
-----   
  
What? What do you see? an unconscious man, I don't think he's having tea.   
(-x I had to put that in!! ahh, the englishmen. well, nothing else rhymes :-P)   
Down the river he falls, into white water. Plunging down, to the water with odor. The metallic blood smell, enough to make a wanderer sick. Our wanderer comes back to life, he's on his back, sits up to sight. Swallowed whimpers, as he backs up, still on all fours, he's in horror, to the core. Terrified noises come from him, he stands up and hastes to the water's rim. Splash. Splash. Blood on everything he sees. Where he looks, that's where blood is.   
  
_no! NOO! no more blood! no more!! Don't hurt TOMOE!!!!! I've killed before, I'm very sorry! just don't hurt Tomoe!!!!!!!!!!_   
  
Running to the trees, trying to escape. (running through the through the jungle...hey, this isn't a war song! ;) Will he ever leave his terrible fate? He reaches a clearing, with a petrifying sight. 

Fearful cries, along with the silent weep. This wanderer sees something he wished to keep. A little boy, the name is Shinta, holding a sword, ready to protect himself from the terrible bandits.   
  
_The first time I held a sword..._   
  
A teenage hitokiri, near a shrine, to a wanderer, not divine. Comes from the shadows, kills a man. Awful, dreadful, off comes his innocent sham.   
  
_The first time I killed a man...Nightmares increased by 100%, I'm sure. The souls of those men, the look on their faces, I couldn't bear it, they haunt me, at unwelcome paces.They came when I'm on an assignment, sleeping, anything. please go away._   
  
He avoids the set, and leaves to get, away from this prison. A hideous creature follows him. It has scales with wings and long, ugly teeth, with a claw on each side of the head. Two big eyes, was in the middle, with strings that looked like threads. At the end of it's two feet, sharp blades attached. It's wings were not of feathers, but of knives and like. The high pitched cackle, of the insane, was the disgusting noise from it, for heaven's sake. 

What? What is this thing? It's a thing called Battousai, from the dark corners of the wanderer's mind. He created it, it's his abide. Battousai soars over the wanderer, the short, soft screams come once again, pleasing the sin, of the creature. 

A dead end. The wanderer, scared out of his mind. He was frozen, in terror and fear. The dead end, a cliff of high height. The Battousai, cornering our poor man. 

Horrified, looked straight into the monster's eyes, big, yellow, eyes. One look at the monster's, eye, just one look, caused the immobile pain, the intense fright. 

A "Hmmph." is said, the Battousai smiles, his evil grin. He takes his foot, and pierces wanderer with the blade, another sin. Wanderer falls, and falls, and falls. 

"ARRRRGGGGGHHHH!!!!"   
  
-----   
  
"OOOIII!!!!!!" 

His sudden awakening. His dismayed nightmare. His breath, the panting of the daunted. He looks beside him, and in bewilderment, sees something he'd hidden away.   
  
_Haku Baikou....Tomoe's...perfume._   
  
Only but once had he needed so much, he opened the bottle for a scent. He needs it now, for it is a desperate time. The container, still has some in it, he will always treasure this. It reminds him of her, and always, the last time they kissed.   
  
"I guess the nightmare is finally over, isn't it?"   
  
Smiled inwardly. Our wanderer finally accepts her death.   
  
------------------  
  
ooooooooohh! You like? well, it's my poetic story ;-) I've tried writing normal stories before, but I they seem much harder to write! so I had an idea. a poetic story? yes! 

well, the water idea came from something I know, for all of those psychic people out there! when you dream of water, or there is water in something, there is a high level of emotional feelings there ;-) so, Tomoe was there, in the water, in Kenshin's dream, well, go figure x 

Oh! and the Battousai! I originally was going to make him a single thought, or a spirit/demon, but, my imagination took control while I wrote this, so, you don't know what could happen :-P 

OOOH! I was thinking, maybe i should continue this story?? well, tell me if you would like to see another part to this :D hmmmm???


End file.
